Promesas
by Akalevy
Summary: SPOILER capítulo 115! ONE SHOT! Hange salta al río en un intento de despistar a sus perseguidores, pero no consigue llegar demasiado lejos. Promesas, despedidas y un corazón roto. Alerta: Muerte de personaje.


***Los personajes y esta mierda de situación pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Continuación del capítulo 115, Spoilers.  
**

* * *

**Promesas**

La corriente de agua nos arrastra con rapidez, alejándonos de un puñado de jinetes que aún soy capaz de escuchar en la distancia. No sé a dónde nos lleva, ni tampoco me importa. Lo único que necesito es respirar y no soltar el cuerpo que tengo contra el mío. La lluvia arrecia con fuerza, dificultando la visión y la entrada de aire.

Conforme avanzamos, me percato de mi propia reacción y de las pocas probabilidades que tengo de salir con vida de esta situación. Nunca he sido una persona con temple, más bien impulsiva, aunque hacía tiempo que nada me hacía actuar de esta manera tan desesperada.

Una roca araña mi costado y el rostro de Levi se sumerge unos segundos bajo el agua. Libero un gruñido mientras me debato contra la corriente para sacarlo de nuevo a flote, ni siquiera sé si aún sigue conmigo, o si estoy sobrestimando su capacidad de supervivencia.

Siento que el agua asciende hacia mi rostro y trago una considerable cantidad que me hace toser y lagrimear. Casi no puedo respirar y estoy segura de que a esta velocidad perderé el cuerpo de Levi cuando encuentre otro obstáculo. Decido alargar mi brazo para frenar nuestro recorrido con ayuda de la vegetación que se agolpa en el borde del río, y consigo agarrar una rama gruesa que cede unos centímetros antes de detenernos.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y me ayudo de mi brazo para acercarnos a la orilla, a pesar de que jamás he destacado por mi fortaleza física. Tras varios intentos, consigo que el cuerpo de Levi quede estable sobre una capa de fango, aunque sus piernas aún permanecen hundidas en el agua. Aprovecho para impulsarme con mis dos brazos para salir del agua y tiro de su cuerpo para tumbarlo por completo sobre la tierra húmeda.

Evalúo sus daños mientras intento recobrar el aliento. No comprendo cómo ha podido explotarle la lanza rayo de esa manera. En mi cabeza se suceden escenarios en los que Levi forcejea con Zeke y siento que la bilis asciende por las paredes de mi estómago. Me muerdo el labio al observar su rostro, grotesco, cada vez más abultado, casi irreconocible.

Aún me pregunto cómo es posible que siga respirando.

Busco su mano en un intento de enlazar nuestros dedos y encuentro que algunos han desaparecido. Observo de nuevo su rostro y siento una reconocible picazón en el único ojo que me queda sano. Mis labios tiemblan en un intento de contener el llanto, siento que ya no puedo más. Esto es demasiado.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, consciente de un gorgoteo que acompaña a su irregular respiración. Por un momento barajo la posibilidad de que salga adelante a pesar de las secuelas, aunque me debato internamente sobre si esa sería una opción para él.

Levi siempre ha odiado la debilidad, en todas sus manifestaciones.

Teniendo en mente ese pensamiento, hago un esfuerzo por incorporarme y secar mis lágrimas. Aún no estamos a salvo, soy capaz de escuchar los caballos en la distancia. Empiezo a ver las lagunas de este acto improvisado, ¿adónde ir? ¿Cómo lo voy a ayudar sin medicina? Giro mi cabeza en derredor, en busca de un milagro, de un refugio donde pueda disponer de todo lo que necesito. Tiene que haber algo cerca, me niego a que esto termine así, me niego a añadir otra muerte más sin sentido.

Un resoplido ronco atrae mi atención y parpadeo antes de bajar la mirada hacia el hombre más fuerte de la raza humana. El mero hecho de pensar en ese título me incita a romper a llorar, pero no puedo, no debo.

—Ugh.

Me está mirando, o al menos creo que lo intenta. Frunce el ceño y deja escapar un suspiro ahogado a través de su boca. Puedo adivinar el profundo dolor que siente por la manera en la que contrae sus facciones, unas facciones que me cuesta reconocer debido a la hinchazón de las laceraciones que la atraviesan.

Me inclino sobre su rostro y acaricio su pelo con suavidad, evitando otras heridas que descubro a medida que aparto los mechones con mis dedos.

—Estoy aquí, Levi.

Sus labios apenas articulan un murmullo.

—Si, estoy aquí, enano.

Su boca se mueve silenciosa una vez más. Una tos sibilante, enfermiza, sacude su maltrecho cuerpo y entrecierra su ojo mientras aferra mi chaqueta con lo que queda de su mano derecha.

¿Podrá sobrevivir? Nunca lo he visto así, jamás pensé que lo encontraría al borde de la muerte. Pienso en todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, en las veces que creí darlo por perdido, en las veces que su entereza me ha dado una lección, en su determinación a la hora de tomar decisiones...

Decisiones.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo mejor para él?

Levi es un superviviente, pero también es un guerrero, un hombre de acción. Observo de reojo una vez más su cuerpo mientras me pregunto si sus lesiones le permitirán cierta calidad de vida, o si ni siquiera será capaz de cagar sin ayuda. No mentí a Floch cuando declaré que una explosión a corta distancia daña de forma irremediable los órganos internos, pero Levi aún respira.

Me muerdo el labio y cierro con fuerza uno de mis puños, detesto esta impotencia.

«Te equivocaste, Erwin.» Pienso una vez más.

Erwin...

Revivo el instante en el que encontré a mi amigo moribundo encima de un tejado, con medio cuerpo desgarrado y cubierto de sangre. Aquel fatídico día en el que pensábamos que daríamos con la respuesta al enigma de los titanes y lo único que obtuvimos fueron más incógnitas, más problemas. A menudo me pregunto qué habría hecho él con respecto al descubrimiento de Marley y meneo la cabeza con la certeza de que habría tomado mejores decisiones, él habría previsto todo este desastre.

Levi eligió apiadarse aquel día, no quería que se convirtiera en un monstruo, no quería que perdiera su esencia. Me costó comprender sus intenciones, incluso le recriminé durante semanas que se había equivocado, que debería haberle inyectado el suero a él.

Creo que ahora empiezo a entender el porqué de su elección, sin embargo, no sé si dispongo de la fortaleza para actuar del mismo modo.

Un monstruo... ¿Es así como se percibirá cuando vea su rostro desfigurado? Levi, quien me increpa cuando ve que mi pelo está grasiento, que no permite ni un solo vello en su rostro, que a pesar de todo lleva su elegante cravat ajustado a su cuello.

Me inclino un poco más para tratar de averiguar el estado del ojo que mantiene cerrado, pero la sangre ha comenzado a emanar de sus heridas y está demasiado hinchado. Compongo una mueca y acaricio su cabello de nuevo.

—Ha...

—No te preocupes, vendrán a por nosotros.

Respira de forma entrecortada, le duele, puedo ver cómo se debate consigo mismo para evitar la inconsciencia. Tengo ganas de suplicarle que no lo haga, que se deje embaucar por ese sueño alejado de tanto sufrimiento.

Cuando tose de nuevo, noto una humedad en mi rostro, una más densa que la lluvia que no cesa de caer. Llevo mi mano hacia mi mejilla y retiro la sustancia viscosa, comprobando el contraste de su sangre entre mis dedos. Hundo mis hombros comprendiendo lo que ello implica.

No quiero que me abandone, no quiero que se rinda. Es lo único que me queda, ¡lo único!

¿Piedad? ¿Salvación? ¿Cuál es mejor? ¿De qué manera puedo ayudarlo? No sé si dejarlo ir o arriesgarme a que sobreviva sin saber el alcance de esa posibilidad, sin saber el resultado y lo que ello pueda implicar para él. Siempre luchador, siempre superviviente, pero siempre capaz... ¿Qué pasa si deja de serlo? Aún recuerdo su mirada cuando vio el brazo amputado de Erwin, aún recuerdo sus duras palabras.

Escucho los cascos de los caballos cada vez más cerca y frunzo el ceño con una nueva determinación. Agarro su mano de nuevo y noto que su ojo busca mi rostro a través de la lluvia.

—Lo hiciste, enano.

Deja escapar un quejumbroso jadeo, mientras yo intento por todos los medios que no lo note, ni en mi rostro ni en mi voz.

—Lo mataste. Cumpliste tu promesa.

Siento que inhala aire con brusquedad.

—Zeke está muerto.

Me concentro de nuevo en su rostro solo para comprobar si lo he conseguido, si la mentira ha quedado lo suficientemente camuflada bajo la resolución de mis palabras.

Inhala una vez más de forma costosa...

...Y sonríe.

Su rostro se crispa un segundo, se tensa mientras los surcos de su piel castigan ese gesto que tan poco le he visto hacer, sin embargo, lo recompone de nuevo.

Le devuelvo el gesto antes de inclinarme para apoyar mi frente sobre la suya, apretando con cariño su mano entre nuestros desbocados corazones. Compartimos en silencio esa victoria, tan amarga como amañada.

Lo escucho toser una vez más y abandonarse poco a poco a esa inconsciencia.

No, inconsciencia no.

Su mano se desliza entre mis dedos, cayendo inerte a un lado, sobre una capa de fango que contrasta sobre su blanquecina piel. Escucho un chasquido a la altura de su garganta, su respiración se detiene y su vida se desliza bajo mi cuerpo con la facilidad con la que lo ha hecho su mano, sin que pueda retenerlo, sin que pueda hacer nada más por él.

Dejo escapar un jadeo y me incorporo para contemplar su rostro relajado. Otro más al que debo decir adiós.

—Descansa —susurro con voz ahogada.

Cierro con cariño su ojo, que aún me mira, desprovisto de ese brillo, de esa tenacidad. Beso su frente con ternura, sintiendo como algo en mi interior se hace mil pedazos.

Heridas que jamás sanarán.

Sorbo mi nariz e intento componer una expresión desafiante cuando la gravilla que levantan los cascos de los caballos golpea mi espalda. Un total de cinco jinetes se arremolinan detrás de mí y antes de que pueda girar mi rostro en su dirección, uno de ellos me derriba con la culata de su rifle.

Caigo contra la tierra húmeda, entre gritos, insultos e inclementes patadas. Mi mandíbula se resiente debido al impacto y mis ojos se alzan una vez más para contemplar a mi enano.

—Nos vemos pronto.

Una patada en mi estómago me obliga a contraerme sobre mí misma. Después, unas manos nada gentiles me levantan en volandas y me llevan hasta donde están apostados los caballos. Escucho dos disparos a mi espalda y trago saliva mientras atan mis manos con una áspera cuerda. Uno de los hombres tironea de mi cabello y me escupe en la cara, sin embargo, ya me da igual lo que pueda sucederme.

Sé que pagaré caro mis actos, pero no me arrepiento en absoluto. Mientras camino atada a la silla de montar de uno de mis captores, veo sus rostros, de todos ellos: Erwin, Nanaba, Mike, Moblit, Levi... En cierto modo siento que eso me reconforta, siguen ahí, cerca, vigilándome, protegiéndome. Casi puedo escuchar el chasquido de lengua del enano, disgustado con mi situación. El mero hecho de pensarlo me hace sonreír a pesar de sentirme rota por dentro.

«No, no me arrepiento, Levi»

FIN


End file.
